


¿Rendirnos? ¡Jamás!

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Couldn't avoid writing Dramione drabbles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Evangeline Lestrange (Original Character), F/M, Harry Potter Drabbles, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Members of Dumbledore's Army - Freeform, Original Slytherin Female Student Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potterwatch, Room of Requirement, Second Wizarding War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles que relatan las vivencias de algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y sus enemigos durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. EWE.Este fic participa en el Reto #44: "La magia del azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Castigo

****

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Castigo.

**Palabras: 493**

—¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo, señor Potter! —gritó la mujer vestida de rosado completamente fuera de sus cabales y con cara de pocos amigos.

Durante los primeros minutos de la lección, Harry y Dolores Umbridge, la detestable profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año, se habían sumergido en una acalorada discusión acerca del regreso de Voldemort, que había concluido con la imposición de un **_castigo_ **.

Esa noche, Hermione observó a Harry caminar lentamente por el pasadizo que conducía al exterior de la sala común de Griffyndor. Era la hora acordada para que cumpliera su sanción con la cara de sapo. Ron y Hermione prometieron esperarlo para comentar la detención con Umbridge.

Ron le propuso jugar al ajedrez mágico para hacer tiempo, pues no tenían deberes pendientes. Le sorprendió que, por primera vez, ella logró ganar en una de las partidas. Su cara denotaba nerviosismo así que le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Ronald?

—No lo sé… siento que algo no está bien con esa mujer…

—No puede excederse en el castigo… Dumbledore nunca lo permitiría.

Posteriormente se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Harry había pasado tres horas escribiendo _“No debo decir mentiras”_ con una pluma mágica que utilizaba su propia sangre como tinta y las palabras no sólo se habían escrito en el pergamino, sino también en el dorso de su mano izquierda, provocándole profundas heridas. Debido al inmenso dolor, el chico se encontraba pálido, aunque no tanto como ella, pues Harry se negaba a enterar al director de lo que había pasado, generando un sentimiento de impotencia.

—¡Tienes que denunciarla, Harry! —comentó indignada mientras realizaba una poción calmante—. ¡Esto es abuso de autoridad! 

—Eso es lo que ella espera que haga. No le voy a dar el gusto —respondió Harry con decisión para luego marcharse a su dormitorio.

—Debemos hacer algo —le comentó a Ron—. No es justo lo que le está pasando. Además, con clases de “Teoría de magia defensiva”, no aprenderemos a defendernos nunca… —gruñó con frustración.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó esperanzado—. Debemos actuar nosotros ya que él se niega a tomar la iniciativa.

—No… —admitió con resignación para luego seguir los pasos de Harry e irse a la cama—. Pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Esa noche, luego de horas de darle vueltas a la cama, cayó rendida con un plan forjándose en su mente.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con la ilusión de que sus amigos la apoyaran en el proyecto que les iba a proponer. Rápidamente se alistó para salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, pues según le había comentado Neville, Harry y Ron habían bajado minutos atrás, lo que le extrañó pues era sábado y por lo general, preferían quedarse hasta tarde en sala común antes de ir a comer los tres juntos.

Una vez sentada a la mesa, Hermione le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y les murmuró a sus amigos:

—¡Tengo una idea!


	2. Conexión

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Conexión.

**Palabras: 500**

Harry se había levantado muy temprano ese sábado, pues había querido despejarse volando en el campo de Quidditch, y Ron lo había acompañado. El ejercicio les había despertado el hambre por lo que habían bajado a desayunar más temprano de lo usual para un fin de semana.

Llevaban la mitad de su cereal comido cuando apareció Hermione corriendo hacia una vacía mesa de Gryffindor y les había murmurado que tenía una idea.

—Harry, eres el indicado para enseñarnos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —soltó con total tranquilidad.

Harry parpadeó sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amiga. Ron se atragantó con la tostada que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo Hermione, no sé nada de cómo dar clases… no sabría ni por dónde empezar...

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que nos está enseñando esa mujer, Harry.

—Por más extraño que parezca, compañero, creo que ella tiene razón—dijo Ron con seriedad.

Harry no podía creer lo que le decían sus amigos; nunca se había imaginado como profesor, mucho menos a su edad.

—No sean ridículos, apenas tengo quince años.

—Y a pesar de tu edad, conoces muchos hechizos, y te has enfrentado a retos inigualables, Harry. ¡Eres el indicado! Piénsalo, mañana en Hogsmeade me das una respuesta. Pero eres nuestra mejor opción. No podemos permitir que una inminente guerra nos tome desprevenidos. Lo que pretende Umbridge es descabellado.

Durante el día, Harry estuvo analizando la propuesta de Hermione. Le sonaba loco, pero sabía que su experiencia quizá le podría ayudar a sus amigos. Así que aceptó y al día siguiente, camino a Cabeza de Puerco, una emocionada Hermione le comentó:

—Estoy segura que muchos estarán felices de que les enseñes.

—¿A qué te refieres con “muchos”? —inquirió Harry con asombro.

—A los demás alumnos, por supuesto, Harry. Le comenté la idea a varios de nuestra casa, quienes lo comentaron con otros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Aparentemente el descontento es general. Los únicos que desconocen sobre nuestra reunión de hoy son los de la casa de Slytherin.

Y en ese momento, entrando a donde estaban otros alumnos del colegio, Harry observó al menos veinte estudiantes reunidos, todos tan nerviosos como él.

—No me dijiste que serían varios… si acaso imaginé a Neville y Ginny… No puedo hacer esto, Hermione… recuerda que nadie me cree que Voldemort regresó. Estarán acá por el morbo por lo sucedido en junio pasado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Después de la conmoción inicial y varias interrogantes que Harry respondió lo mejor que pudo, Hermione se levantó y declaró señalando un pergamino que había conjurado previamente:

—Quienes estén interesados en recibir estas clases, deben firmar acá y tomar una moneda; estas les dirán fecha y hora de las reuniones. Esto generará una  **_conexión_ ** entre todos los miembros, quienes al suscribirse, no sólo están ingresando a este grupo sino también están jurando lealtad y confidencialidad. Nadie en el colegio debe saber lo que estamos haciendo. En especial, Umbridge.


	3. Sala común

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

 **Prompt:** Sala común.

**Palabras: 492**

Ron había observado con curiosidad la reacción de Harry cuando Hermione le contó que había más personas interesadas en llegar a la reunión. Ella se lo había dicho horas antes y él se había sorprendido también. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener un amigo del calibre de Harry Potter y ahora se redoblaba ese sentimiento al saber que el mismo _niño que vivió_ sería su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Esa misma tarde, Ron y sus dos mejores amigos se sentaron frente al fuego de la chimenea en la **_sala común_ ** para comentar horarios, integrantes y otros aspectos importantes del grupo que estaban formando.

—Debemos establecer un nombre —dijo Ron, quien llevaba varios minutos barajando posibles opciones—. ¿Qué les parece _Todos contra Umbridge_? —propuso divertido.

—Estaría genial, pero no quiero ni imaginar lo que ella nos haría si llegara a enterarse —respondió Harry frunciendo los labios.

—Harry tiene razón. Podemos usar alguna abreviación; de ese modo, se reduce el riesgo —comentó Hermione como siempre aportando las ideas más sabias— Tenía pensado ED: Ejercicios de Defensa.

—No está mal: corto y directo al punto… anótalo en el pergamino —propuso Harry.

Hermione se dispuso a escribirlo, pero Ron la detuvo…

—Espera, ¿qué tal " _Ejército de Dumbledore_ ”? Suena más intimidante y aprovechamos la abreviatura que propuso Hermione.

—Me gusta —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque Ron sabía que él no estaba aún muy convencido con la idea de dar clases.

—Ahora: somos casi treinta, varios de ellos están en otras actividades extra-horario, como Quidditch y Clubes. Debemos adaptar los horarios de modo que todos puedan asistir. Conseguí los horarios de las próximas salidas a _Hogsmeade_ ; creo que podemos hacer las reuniones en Cabeza de Puerco —mencionó Hermione al tiempo que sacaba otro pergamino de su bolsa.

—¿Confías en el cantinero? Podría delatarnos. Sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran; nos podrían acusar de conspiración contra el ministerio y no quisiera recibir un vociferador de mamá regañándome por saltarme las normas. Fue muy vergonzoso en segundo año —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. O sea, sé que siempre rompemos las reglas, pero esta vez es diferente.

—La verdad es que no… no confío —confesó ella— pero no tenemos otra opción. De momento, es el lugar más seguro fuera del colegio. A menos que vayamos a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no creo que los demás se atrevan a poner un pie en ese lugar; antes preferirían tener las lecciones en la misma oficina de la cara de sapo —prosiguió apretando la boca con una falsa sonrisa.

Esa noche Ron durmió plácidamente; estaban desafiando a Umbridge en sus propias narices y de paso, le emocionaba pensar que estaban preparándose para la inminente guerra.

Contrario a lo acostumbrado un lunes, Ron se levantó de buen humor. Su ánimo mejoró aún más cuando durante el almuerzo, Neville se acercó a ellos y alegremente les informó que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para las reuniones.


	4. Desilusión

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Desilusión.

**Palabras: 499**

Neville estaba ilusionado porque tendría la oportunidad de mejorar sus destrezas defensivas. Sabía que Harry sería un gran profesor y les enseñaría bien. Lo único que le preocupaba era que las salidas a Hogsmeade no les iba a permitir tener clases con la frecuencia ideal. Además, temía que fuera más fácil descubrirlos si alguien notaba que casi treinta alumnos de Hogwarts entraban misteriosamente a una lúgubre taberna y no consumían nada. Tampoco era que ese lugar fuera del tamaño apropiado para albergarlos a todos.

Estos eran los pensamientos que le embargaban mientras vagaba por el séptimo piso del castillo hacia su siguiente clase, cuando de pronto, una puerta se materializó a su derecha, asustándolo. Le extrañó porque siempre había visto sólo una gran pared; cerciorándose que no había nadie alrededor, abrió la puerta con algo de temor y descubrió una amplia sala equipada con todo lo que podrían necesitar para sus clases. Al salir, notó que la puerta desapareció. No podía esperar para contarles a los demás su descubrimiento, pero tuvo que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

Sin embargo, todos los del ED se llevaron una  **_desilusión_ ** pues al salir del gran comedor, se encontraron con el Decreto Educativo Número Veinticuatro impuesto por la suma inquisidora, en el que les prohibía a los alumnos reunirse sin su aprobación. Evidentemente de alguna forma, Umbridge se había enterado.

—Eso no va a ser problema —tranquilizó Harry más tarde—. Neville encontró el lugar perfecto para nuestras reuniones. Investigué con Dobby y le llaman “La Sala de los Menesteres”, porque se adapta a las necesidades de quien la requiera usar.

Neville se sentía orgulloso de haber aportado una idea que fuera del agrado de Harry, pues siempre había sido más bien algo retraído, así que días después, durante su primera clase, puso todo su empeño en que el encantamiento de desarme le saliera bien, aunque se sabía que era un hechizo simple.

_ —¡Expelliarmus! _ —gritaba concentrándose en sus palabras teniendo a Harry enfrente como su pareja pues nadie había querido practicar con él.

Luego de varios intentos, lo logró, aunque lamentablemente no le fue bien con los  _ impedimenta, reducto  _ o  _ desmaius  _ por más que lo intentaba en esa y las siguientes clases, y sus ánimos empezaban a bajar pues veía con tristeza, que no avanzaba tan rápido como sus compañeros y era el objeto de burla de Zacharias Smith.

—No te preocupes —lo animó Luna—. Todos deben ir a su propio ritmo. Lo bueno es que no desistas, sino que lo sigas intentando hasta que salga bien.

No fue hasta que salió la noticia de la fuga masiva de mortífagos de Azkaban, entre los que estaban los tres que habían torturado a sus padres hasta la locura al final de la Primera Guerra Mágica, que internamente se produjo un cambio en él, tanto que empezó a mejorar más rápido que los demás, llegando a ser casi tan bueno como Hermione, lo que lo motivaba aún más. Luna también era un gran apoyo para él.


	5. Duelo

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Duelo.

**Palabras: 499**

Fred Weasley había tenido un gran motivo para querer estar en el ED: vengarse de Umbridge. Ella lo había expulsado del equipo de Quidditch “de por vida”, al igual a que su hermano, todo por culpa del idiota de Malfoy quien había ofendido a sus padres, a Ron y a la madre de Harry. ¿Cómo se suponía que no iban a reaccionar ante los insultos? Por lo tanto, sentía que estar en el ED era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Rebelarse contra ella y de paso, contra el ministerio y tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse algún día a Lord Voldemort era su inspiración.

Aunque había pasado unas terribles navidades debido al ataque de la serpiente Nagini a su padre, sumado al desaire que les había hecho Percy, había regresado a clases con más bríos para aprender lo que Harry les enseñaba.

Una noche, Harry propuso batirse a  **_duelo_ ** en parejas que él formaría con el fin de preparar a los alumnos en defensa real y con personas que por lo general no trabajaban juntas. Quería que experimentaran la improvisación y de paso, practicaran los hechizos que ya dominaban para ese momento.

Para sorpresa de Fred, su hermana debía enfrentarse a Zacharias, con quien había tenido varios disgustos, no sólo por los comentarios despectivos que había realizado él durante su primera reunión en Hogsmeade sino por las constantes críticas hacia Harry y su forma de enseñar. Sus roces habían aumentado cuando Hufflepuf le había ganado a Gryffindor por diez puntos en el último partido y Smith había humillado a Ginny, pues ella había atrapado la snitch “para nada”. Fred sospechó que Harry los había emparejado adrede.

George codeó a su hermano y como era su costumbre ante situaciones similares, con seriedad, comentó:

—Diez galeones a que Zacharias le gana.

Fred, conociendo las habilidades defensivas de su hermanita menor, sin quitar la mirada de Ginny, susurró a su gemelo con complicidad:

—Quince a ella que lo vence en el primer minuto.

Fred sonrió maliciosamente y se dispuso a observar. Zacharias lucía confiado quizá por tener un año de ventaja en su formación. Harry dio la señal y en son de burla, Smith lanzó un débil  _ expelliarmus _ que no logró siquiera debilitar el  _ desmaius _ de Ginny, que golpeó de lleno su pecho, provocando que lo lanzara por los aires, quedando inconsciente. El grito de triunfo de parte de sus amigas y del mismo Fred al saberse ganador de unas monedas se escuchó en toda la sala.

Harry se acercó al muchacho, y murmurando  _ enervate _ lo volvió en sí. Una vez despierto y luciendo más herido en su orgullo que en el aspecto físico, Zacharias se alejó a una esquina mientras la siguiente pareja, Ernie Macmillan y Dean Thomas, se preparaba para su turno en la práctica.

Más tarde cuando le tocó contra Cho Chang, apuntó su varita hacia delante. Cho gritó  _ everte statum _ que él repelió con facilidad e inmediatamente contraatacó con un hechizo aturdidor que dio por finalizado el duelo.


	6. Espejo

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Espejo.

**Palabras: 500**

Esa noche Cho Chang llegó adolorida a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Había querido impresionar a Harry en su duelo contra Fred Weasley pero lo único que había logrado era quedar mal frente a todos. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad se había descubierto pensando en Harry en más de una ocasión y ya eran pocas las noches en que lloraba recordando a Cedric. Estar en el ED cerca de él le había dado una nueva ilusión a su vida a pesar de que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, y de las constantes quejas de su amiga Marietta Edgecombe quien le reprochaba el haberse olvidado tan rápido de Diggory, aparte de que la obligaba a participar de esas reuniones en contra de su voluntad y con la excusa de aprender defensa cuando lo único que quería era estar cerca de Potter.

—Necesito que practiquemos más intensamente —le dijo a su amiga—. No puedo permitirme decepcionarlo otra vez.

—Eres una tonta; él nunca se fijará en ti, por más duro que entrenes. No tiene ojos más que para Weasley. ¿Acaso no viste sus ojos de orgullo cuando ella venció a Smith?

—¡Es mentira!, sé que no le soy indiferente —frunció el ceño algo dolida por las palabras de quien se suponía, era su mejor amiga.

—Deja de seguir engañándote, Cho, sabes que él se siente culpable por la muerte de tu exnovio, y si lo conozco un poco, sé que jamás podría traicionarlo contigo. Si ha sido amable contigo, es sólo por el recuerdo de Cedric y porque es un chico dulce y sensible. Pero no porque realmente le gustes. Si mal no recuerdo, rechazaste su invitación al Yule Ball, y eso es motivo para que no vuelva a invitarte a nada más.

Cho vio con expresión escéptica como Marietta se dirigía a su dormitorio y aunque estaba molesta por sus comentarios, internamente se propuso no rendirse.

En las siguientes lecciones, se dispuso a lograr con éxito, un patronus corpóreo y para su sorpresa, en la última antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, logró que un cisne saliera de su varita. Sin poderlo evitar, completamente emocionada, había sorprendido a Harry con un abrazo. El chico había correspondido al gesto aunque algo cohibido y sonrojado, y con satisfacción, pudo constatar a través del  **_espejo_ ** frente a ellos, que Ginny estaba molesta por su acercamiento, mismo que ella prolongó todo lo posible, agradeciéndole a Harry por sus consejos y motivaciones, tratando de mantener una mano del tímido muchacho entre las suyas, a pesar de que pudo ver que él también miraba con frecuencia, siempre a través del espejo, a la pelirroja.

Cuando ya no tuvo más razones para seguir a su lado, Harry le sonrió y disculpándose, se acercó a Seamus Finnigan, quien por primera vez había acudido a la reunión y Harry intentaba, por lo tanto, ayudarle con los hechizos más básicos y que los demás ya dominaban. Estaba ida viéndolos cuando de pronto, un elfo hizo aparición en la sala.


	7. Explosión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Este capítulo hace un guiño a mi OS “Apariencias”, pues no podía faltar el toque Dramione en alguno de mis escritos. 

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Explosión.

**Palabras: 494**

Enamorarse de Hermione Granger había sido lo peor que le había pasado a Draco Malfoy durante su cuarto año en el colegio. No sólo porque ella fuera su enemiga jurada sino porque a partir de descubrirlo, no tenía un minuto de paz. Quería verla y seguir sus pasos por todo el castillo desde el Yule Ball. Eso lo había llevado a descubrir ciertas reuniones lideradas en apariencia por Potter, y por supuesto, sin el consentimiento de la suma inquisidora, quien constantemente los obligaba a él y al resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial, a hacer rondas con tal de seguirles los pasos, sospechando que, a pesar del decreto, un grupo de alumnos se reunían. Por supuesto, él debía seguir interpretando su papel si no quería levantar sospechas.

Esa noche cuando estaba en el despacho de Umbridge, una alumna de Ravenclaw que iba en sexto año llegó nerviosa y empezó atropelladamente a contarles que, en contra de su voluntad, formaba parte de un grupo pero que ya no quería seguir en contra del ministerio.

—La siguiente reunión será mañana a las ocho de la noche en un aula del séptimo piso y… —para sorpresa de Draco, la chica había interrumpido su relato y se tocaba la cara con horror. Él pudo constatar que el rostro de ella se había llenado de feos granos rojos y formaban ¿letras? Marietta se giró hacia un espejo y él apenas logró escuchar: “Esto es culpa de Hermione Granger”. Sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que ella tendría algo que ver. El problema era que ahora tendría que idear cómo evitar que la atraparan a ella, aunque eso implicara ayudar al resto de los integrantes de ese grupo.

—No se detenga, señorita Edgecombe, exijo los nombres de los alborotadores —la voz chillona de la profesora lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero la muchacha se negó a seguir hablando y salió corriendo del lugar.

Umbridge dio las órdenes para lo que debían hacer la siguiente noche, citándolos a las ocho y treinta.

Minutos antes de la hora indicada, mientras daba sus últimos bocados a la cena, Draco tuvo un plan: sabía que los elfos siempre rondaban el Gran Comedor a esa hora y escuchaban las conversaciones. Conociendo que Potter había liberado a su antiguo elfo doméstico y que la criatura le tenía eterno agradecimiento por eso, en voz alta comentó:

—Hasta que al fin atraparemos a Potter y su grupo, no hagamos esperar a la profesora Umbridge, que ya debe estar en el séptimo piso —sonrió imaginando al ingenuo elfo comentando a su liberador, la situación que se avecinaba.

Mientras corrían hacia el lugar, pudo divisar a varios estudiantes escondidos tras las armaduras; su plan había tenido éxito y esperaba que Hermione estuviera entre los que ya habían logrado escapar. En medio de la neblina que había creado la profesora, escuchó una  **_explosión_ ** que retumbó por varios pasillos, seguido de muchos gritos. Esbozó una triunfal sonrisa cuando atrapó a Potter en la huida.


	8. Juntos

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Juntos.

**Palabras: 499**

Harry Potter había caído en una depresión debido a lo ocurrido posterior a que Umbridge los descubriera, lo que lo había llevado a la conclusión de que todos sus esfuerzos con el ED habían sido en vano. Sus conocimientos no habían sido suficientes para defenderse ni habían evitado ninguna tragedia. 

Primero, Dumbledore había tenido que escapar del colegio luego de ser expulsado por adjudicarse, ante el propio ministro Fudge, ser el único responsable de organizar el grupo. Segundo, no había logrado salvar a su padrino Sirius, ya no tenía a nadie a quien considerar familia y se sentía más solo que nunca. Por otro lado, había perdido la profecía, y para colmo de males, lo que decía lo había dejado en shock. Además, sus compañeros del ED habían resultado heridos en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Voldemort le había demostrado lo débil que era al plantar una falsa visión que lo atrajo hasta el ministerio para luego poseer su mente. Se sentía derrotado. ¡Y se suponía, que él debía ser quien lo venciera! Qué esperanzas… 

De regreso a la casa de sus tíos para un nuevo periodo de vacaciones, había dudado en si volver o no al colegio. A pesar de sus temores, el tiempo pasó rápido y de nuevo había empezado un nuevo año escolar, con la mejoría de que tenía una serie de reuniones con Dumbledore donde había visto recuerdos de la juventud de Tom Riddle, el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, y de cómo había obtenido su poder; la historia sobre una magia muy oscura llamada horrocruxes, los cuales debían buscar para destruirlos y así derrotarlo finalmente; y ese año no le iba mal en pociones gracias a cierto libro en su poder.

Sin embargo, Luna y Neville le habían expresado su tristeza por no seguir con las lecciones del ED que tanto habían ayudado a su destreza defensiva. Pero Harry no quería exponer más a sus compañeros con una tarea que evidentemente era sólo suya.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber encontrado un horrocrux, la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Snape lo había devastado y ahora debía seguir con su misión solo. 

Su único rescatable como positivo al finalizar el curso era tener el amor de Ginny. 

—Prométeme que aunque debas irte, estaremos siempre  **_juntos_ ** en pensamiento —le había dicho ella poco antes de la boda de su hermano—, que esta guerra no nos vencerá. 

—El tener tu amor y el querer darte un futuro tranquilo sin magos oscuros al acecho es lo que más me motiva para no detenerme hasta que haya cumplido la misión que Dumbledore me encomendó, pero necesito saber que estarás bien y a salvo. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido e impulsivo mientras no esté. No podría soportar perderte a ti también. 

Así mismo, Hermione, Ronald y él habían hecho otra promesa: que no descansarían hasta que Lord Voldemort fuera derrotado para siempre y con eso, acabara la guerra al fin. 


	9. Guerra

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Guerra.

**Palabras: 490**

El regreso a clases le estaba resultando muy difícil a Ginevra Weasley, no sólo por la incertidumbre de no saber el paradero de su novio, hermano y mejor amiga, sino por todos los cambios que se habían dado en la institución luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, asesinado a sangre fría por Severus Snape, quien se había descubierto como un traidor al haber estado fingiendo ser un miembro de la Orden del Fénix cuando en realidad seguía estando en las filas de los mortífagos, siendo casi la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Paralela a la que se libraba fuera de las paredes del castillo durante ese año, se estaba viviendo una verdadera  **_guerra_ ** en Hogwarts gracias a los hermanos Carrow y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

Alecto y Amycus Carrow, mortífagos que habían implantado una dictadura en el colegio, se habían dedicado a enseñar artes oscuras y a sembrar el odio contra los muggles, todo esto amparados por Snape, el nuevo director nombrado por el mismo Lord Voldemort. Lo peor es que quienes los contradecían, eran víctimas de  _ cruciatus _ . Así que, con la idea de luchar contra ellos y su régimen, ella, Luna y Neville habían decidido volver a formar el ED para reclutar alumnos inconformes y poder así revelarse contra los Carrow cuando el trío dorado los necesitara; además de prepararlos en defensa para la batalla que se avecinaba. Eran muchas las heridas físicas de las que eran víctimas, pero no les importaba. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tanta crueldad. 

—No es fácil lo que nos espera, pero no podemos quedarnos sentados hasta el regreso de Harry, no podemos darnos por vencidos —les dijo Ginny al resto del ED reunido en la Sala de los Menesteres una noche que se habían resguardado ahí luego de que intentaron robar la Espada de Gryffindor del despacho de la dirección, y los habían llevado como castigo al Bosque Prohibido. Ella intuía que si Dumbledore se la había dejado a Harry en el testamento, era porque era primordial para su misión y no se le ocurrió cómo ayudar más que robarla para él.

—Que nos hayan capturado a Luna, Ginny y a mí no tiene por qué detenernos. Esta también es nuestra guerra —secundó Neville con tono decidido aunque era uno de los alumnos más heridos.

—No debemos temerle a nadie… —dijo Luna con voz soñadora—. Además, el bosque no es tan malo. Que eso no nos ablande en nuestros objetivos. Esos castigos no son nada al lado de lo que deben estar pasando Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Todos lanzaron gritos de victoria jurando no desfallecer en esa época de guerra y terror.

Aún así, Ginny sentía diariamente el corazón en la boca por no tener noticias del hombre que amaba desde que lo había conocido en su más tierna infancia, y esa era la peor de las torturas; pero debía ser fuerte por él… se lo había prometido...


	10. Liderazgo

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Liderazgo.

**Condición general:** Debe aparecer un OC (personaje original).

**Palabras: 500**

Seamus Finnigan estaba irreconocible, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Se veía diariamente en el espejo. Pero su rostro magullado y las heridas en el cuerpo producto de enfrentarse diariamente a los Carrow no le importaban. Él tenía que luchar por quienes ahora estaban huyendo, como era el caso de su mejor amigo Dean Thomas, quien aunque en realidad era mestizo, no tenía cómo demostrarlo pues su padre lo había abandonado siendo muy chico y se había visto obligado a huir para así  evitar ser arrestado y encarcelado por la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. 

Si bien es cierto él había dudado de Harry a inicios del quinto año, eso era cosa del pasado y ser parte del restaurado ED era un orgullo. Era un año muy duro, pero el que Neville, Luna y Ginny compartieran el  **_liderazgo_ ** del grupo a pesar de la ausencia del trío dorado les infundía valor para seguir enfrentándose al nuevo régimen en Hogwarts.

A pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, había reparado en una alumna nueva de Slytherin llamada Evangeline Lestrange que cursaba su mismo nivel. Aunque en cuarto año había tenido cierto interés en Lavender Brown, había descubierto que ese enamoramiento pasajero en nada se comparaba con lo que su nueva compañera le hacía sentir. 

En varias ocasiones ella lo había sorprendido mirándola descaradamente, y es que la belleza de la muchacha era casi fuera de este mundo. Su largo cabello negro, verdes ojos almendrados y muy blanca piel lo tenían hechizado.

Neville, a quien había sustituido como nuevo mejor amigo en ausencia de Dean, ya le había puesto en sobre aviso cuando le comentó la admiración que tenía por la chica.

—No te dejes deslumbrar por una cara bonita. Es hija de un mortífago. No debes fiarte de ella —le había aconsejado, pero él sentía que esas advertencias eran infundadas. La chica era toda dulzura y le sonreía con frecuencia. Él era un mestizo… si ella fuera mala persona ni siquiera lo alzaría a ver, pensaba con frecuencia.

—Hola Seamus —le dijo abriendo mucho aquellos hermosos ojos que lo estaban desvelando por las noches con aquel meloso acento extranjero, una mañana antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Parecía que lo había estado esperando—. Anoche te busqué después de la cena… Quería preguntarte sobre algo de encantamientos que no tengo muy claro… pero nadie me dio razón de ti… Estuve esperándote fuera del retrato de tu casa pero me dijeron que dentro no estabas… 

Seamus tartamudeó antes de dar una respuesta. La noche anterior había habido reunión con el ED, pero él no podía decirle eso… Debía hacerle caso a Neville y no confiar plenamente en ella, pero eso era algo que le costaba cada vez más… 

—Ya van varias noches que no te encuentro… No será que tendrás en secreto alguna noviecita… —le dijo acomodándole la siempre torcida corbata y limpiando imaginarias pelusas de su túnica. Su simple contacto lo estaba ablandando—. Me romperías el corazón si así fuera… 


	11. Mentiras

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Mentiras.

**Condición general:** Debe tener un final abierto.

**Palabras: 490**

Evangeline Lestrange podía decir que había tenido una vida tranquila en su natal Noruega, lejos de la influencia de su padre, el mortífago Rabastan Lestrange.

Su madre, una hermosa bruja sangre pura con quien había tenido un juvenil romance, la había enviado al Instituto Durmstrang donde ella también había sido educada, pero cuando su padre escapó de Azkaban empezó a visitarla con frecuencia. Luego, cuando Voldemort tomó el control del ministerio británico y de Hogwarts, la había trasladado de colegio para completar sus estudios y así tenerla más cerca. Como uno de los hombres de confianza del Señor Tenebroso, Rabastan le había dicho que ella sería muy útil y caería en gracia de su señor si lograba sacarle información al ED sobre el paradero de Harry Potter. Y qué mejor que utilizar su belleza e ingenio, pero sobre todo, conocimientos en artes oscuras, para obtener lo que se propusiera en la vida.

Por eso es que, a base de  **_mentiras_ ** y aprovechándose de sus encantos, se había acercado a aquel amable pero torpe muchacho de Gryffindor. Lo había visto enfrentarse a los Carrow, y cada vez estaba más deteriorado físicamente, por lo que evidentemente formaba parte del grupo que su padre había mencionado. 

Esa mañana junto al Gran Comedor, Evangeline estaba intentando una vez más engatusar a Seamus cuando fue interrumpida por Ernie Macmillan, quien de repente le lanzó un  _ desmaius _ . Al despertar, estaba en un aula que no reconoció, sentada en una silla con los pies y manos atados. Divisó en un escritorio, su varita, y sentados en la oscuridad, varios alumnos a quienes no podía identificar claramente probablemente por el efecto del hechizo.

—¿Qué información buscas, Lestrange? —le preguntó una voz ronca.

—Requiero la ubicación actual de Harry Potter —se escuchó decir sin haberlo podido evitar, adivinando inmediatamente que habían aprovechado su momento de inconsciencia para darle  _ veritaserum _ —. ¿Qué me han hecho? ¡Esto es ilegal! —gritó indignada intentando recordar algún encantamiento que pudiera realizar sin varita que la ayudara a salir de la situación, lamentándose no haber practicado más cuando sus profesores y padres se lo habían aconsejado.

—¿Y qué harás con esa información? —preguntó esta vez una mujer. Era evidente que modificaban sus voces para no ser reconocidos.

—El Señor Oscuro quiere dar con él para terminar de una vez por todas esta guerra —dijo nuevamente en contra de su voluntad—. Lo que sea que anden buscando, no lo encontrarán nunca. No tienen ni idea del poder de esa magia oscura. ¡Todos pagarán por esta osadía, mi familia es muy poderosa! ¡El mismo Lord Voldemort vendrá hasta ustedes y los eliminará como las cucarachas que son! ¡Suéltenme! —gritó—. ¡Los acusaré con el director, el profesor Snape! ¡Los Carrow no tendrán piedad cuando les cuente lo que han hecho con la hija de Rabastan Lestrange!

Lo último que la joven divisó fue a un chico rubio alzando su varita y una cegadora luz iluminando la estancia…


	12. Veneno

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Veneno.

**Palabras: 478**

George Weasley no sabía cuál misión tenía Harry Potter ahora que tenía tantos meses desaparecido, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, era algo vital para derrotar el Señor Oscuro. Pero que no menos importante era el papel que tenía cada uno de los protagonistas secundarios de esa historia. Y el de él, junto con su hermano gemelo, como los magos de más edad que también pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, era apoyar a todos los integrantes del ED. No podían desfallecer en su lucha si querían ser un ejemplo para los demás. 

Por eso, con frecuencia participaba en Pottervigilancia, el programa de radio que conducía su amigo Lee Jordan, quien también había formado parte del ED en su último año de estudios, animando al trío dorado donde fuera que estuvieran y sin saber si los podían escuchar, pero sobre todo, informando sobre lo que El Profeta callaba: las terribles muertes de los muggles y los horrorosos crímenes que cometían los mortífagos. Era su granito de arena en contra del reinado de terror que había impuesto Voldemort. Por eso, una noche a finales de abril, en el que sin saberlo, sería el último programa, habló:

—Por más que grandes y famosos magos hayan caído durante esta guerra que va sumando ya muchos años —dijo recordando a los Potter, Dumbledore, Moody y muchos otros—, y otros más podamos caer en las garras de los mortífagos o del poder de Quien no debe ser nombrado, seguiremos luchando hasta el final sin desfallecer. Defenderemos nuestros ideales a cualquier precio, por nosotros, por los muggles, por todos los que ni siquiera saben que esta lucha se está llevando a cabo en nuestro mundo. No podemos permitir que el **_veneno_ **que dejan sus acciones nos detengan, porque si fallamos, todo lo que conocemos, todo lo que nos importa formará parte de una nueva era, aún más oscura que los tiempos que estamos viviendo. No estamos seguros si la victoria será nuestra, pero una cosa sí es segura: es preferible morir que vivir con miedo. Tenemos la convicción de que si somos perseguidos, es porque no nos hemos quedado callados ante las injusticias de las que hemos sido testigos en algún momento de nuestra vida. Así que no callemos ahora, que el final está cada vez más cerca. ¡Ánimo a todos! ¿Rendirnos? ¡Jamás!

—¡Gracias Tentácula, por estas increíbles y motivadoras palabras! —dijo Lee emocionado—, esa es la actitud que debemos tener en estos días tan decisivos; ¡siempre positivos! Sé que serán de mucha ayuda para todos nuestros oyentes. ¡Ya saben!, ¡a no desfallecer! 

Esa noche antes de dormir, George vio las estrellas de aquel despejado cielo de primavera, y le pidió a Merlín, Circe y a cuanta bruja, mago y hechicero de la historia recordaba, que donde quiera que su hermano menor y amigos estuvieran, los protegieran para así poder verlos pronto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el discurso de George me inspiré en varias frases de Sir Winston S. Churchill, Primer Ministro Británico (1940-1945 / 1951-1955) y Premio Nobel de Literatura (1953).


	13. Pesadilla

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Pesadilla.

**Palabras: 480**

El mortífago Amycus Carrow vivía sólo para servir a Lord Voldemort. 

Desde que tenía la dirección conjunta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con Severus Snape y su hermana Alecto, ansiaba un posible regreso de Harry Potter al castillo y ser él mismo quien entregara el muchacho al Señor Tenebroso. Cada noche lo comentaba con su hermana Alecto, y esa tarde del primero de mayo no fue la excepción. Ambos sentían el ambiente diferente y era tangible que se aproximaba un gran acontecimiento. Eso los tenía con los nervios de punta, pero con sus pensamientos muy claros en lo que debían hacer. 

En múltiples ocasiones había fallado en su intento por deshacerse de Longbottom, el cabecilla del ED, quien seguía resistiendo todas las torturas y palizas; ni siquiera lo había podido controlar cuando intentaron matar a su abuela. 

Él estaba decidido a no aflojar por lo que antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, bajó a las mazmorras para supervisar personalmente el castigo de Terry Boot, quien había victoreado el escape Harry, Ron y Hermione de Gringotts, y cuya siguiente parada aparentemente sería Hogwarts. 

Amycus siempre había tenido algo muy claro, si el trío llegaba al colegio, debía ser él quien los para así acabar de una vez todas con esa  **_pesadilla_ ** llamada Harry Potter y de paso, eliminar a todo ese grupo que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían generado durante casi un año con sus rebeliones. 

Si bien es cierto, con el paso de los meses, poco a poco había logrado reducir las fuerzas y esperanzas del ED, sabía que no se rendirían muy fácilmente, por lo que no podía bajar la guardia.

Ninguno tenía conocimiento de qué buscaría Potter en el castillo pero había ordenado a los estudiantes de Slytherin montar guardia en diversas zonas por lo que estaban preparados ante cualquier sorpresa. 

Estaba en su escritorio cuando sintió el ardor de la marca tenebrosa invocada por Alecto. Creyendo que había llegado su momento de gloria, se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Salón donde sabía que estaba su hermana para descubrirla inconsciente en el piso y rodeada de los alumnos que formaban parte del ED, pero no había señales de Potter y eso no le gustaba nada. Cuando iba a levantar su varita en contra del grupo, sintió un fuerte dolor que lo paralizó. 

—Potter… —tartamudeó tratando de resistirse al cruciatus cuando vio quien lo atacaba. 

—Nunca más volverás a levantar tu varita contra uno de nosotros —gruñó Harry con todo el odio que sentía al ver a muchos de sus compañeros heridos—. ¡Nunca más!  _ ¡Incarcerus! _

Amarrado y encerrado en una burbuja junto a su hermana, vio con sorpresa cómo aquel niño que consideraban débil vencía a su amo en ese mismo salón horas después, y supo que sus días de libertad se habían acabado… De Azkaban y del beso de un dementor no se salvaban esta vez. 


	14. Noviazgo

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Noviazgo.

**Personaje:** Luna Lovegood.

**Palabras: 500**

Al finalizar la batalla de Hogwarts dando fin a la Segunda Guerra Mágica, varias parejas consolidadas y otras desconocidas se dispusieron a vivir plenamente su amor. 

Luna Lovegood vio con satisfacción como Harry y Ginny por fin tenían la libertad de dar a conocer su relación sin los miedos de muertes o guerras y después de estar separados por casi un año, fue testigo de lágrimas de felicidad por poder estar juntos. 

Ella, que siempre había sido más perceptiva que cualquiera gracias a los secretos que le contaban las  _ nunnies _ , ciertas criaturas mágicas similares a un hada que sólo ella conocía, también vio a la distancia sonreír a Draco Malfoy mientras observaba embelesado a Hermione. 

—Quizá tenga una esperanza ahora que el bien ha triunfado —murmuró con voz soñadora—. Percibo que ha cambiado, y sé que verla viva y a salvo le da alegría a su corazón. 

Ella también estaba feliz: Neville por fin se le había declarado. Cuando anunciaron su  **_noviazgo_ ** al resto del ED, ellos respondieron con asombro que esa noticia no tenía nada de nuevo pues ya los veían como una pareja,

—Creo que los únicos que no se veían así eran ustedes mismos —rió Dean Thomas. 

Luna se sonrojó ante el comentario para luego dejarse abrazar por Neville, quien se mostraba feliz y orgulloso de llevarla del brazo por todo lado y no se cansaba de decirle lo hermosa que era y lo enamorado que lo tenía. 

Luna salió hacia el Lago Negro como usualmente hacía cuando estaba feliz pero esta vez de la mano de su novio. 

—Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a Voldemort —le dijo sin apartar su mirada de él—. Temí por tu vida como nunca antes había temido por alguien… —y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas de alivio recorrieron sus mejillas. Eran tantas emociones vividas durante las últimas horas que al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad pero esa liberación de sentimientos la descubrió llorando. 

Neville tomó su rostro con ambas manos y enjugó con besos sus lágrimas.

—Todo ha terminado, ya no hay por qué temer. 

—Lo sé, las nunnies me lo han dicho. 

—¿Nunnies? Pensé que quienes te contaban todo eran los nargles —le sonrió. 

—Oh no… los nargles son los diablillos traviesos que se llevan mis cosas. Las nunnies son las hadas que me hablan del futuro y me cuentan secretos de los demás —le guiñó con complicidad. 

—¿Y qué te han dicho de mí? —le preguntó abrazándola. 

—Que eres el hombre más valeroso, noble y decidido del mundo mágico, y que me amas tanto como yo a ti. 

—Lo último es cierto. 

—Y que seremos muy felices juntos, aunque como todo, habrá altibajos… pero les dije que eso no nos asusta, porque así es la vida, llena de cosas maravillosas pero también de experiencias de las cuales debemos aprender.

—Estoy de acuerdo y te prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo porque sean más las cosas buenas que las malas —y diciendo esto, la besó con pasión. 


	15. Sonrisas

**Categoría:** Ejército de Dumbledore.

**Prompt:** Sonrisas.

**Palabras: 499**

Una mañana de finales de mayo, Hermione se encontraba preparándose para la fiesta anual que reunía a los miembros del ED. Por primera vez en quince años, habían logrado que asistieran todos con sus familias. Habían calculado más de cien personas aunque lastimosamente, faltarían sólo quienes no habían sobrevivido la guerra: Fred, Lavender y Colin. Y bueno, Marietta pero esa era otra historia. 

Dado que serían tantas personas, Harry le había propuesto hacer la reunión en Malfoy Manor. No había otra propiedad más grande que esa, y aunque Draco no había formado parte del ED, era fiel a las reuniones anuales desde que habían empezado su relación. 

Tras la caída de Lord Voldemort, todos los miembros del ED decidieron conservar sus monedas, y cada año las mostraban como si fueran trofeos en recuerdo de aquellos oscuros tiempos. Felizmente, desde entonces todo había sido paz y tranquilidad. 

Las  **_sonrisas_ ** de su hijo jugando con los demás niños eran la mejor señal de que su lucha no había sido en vano, que habían hecho las cosas bien, y rogaba diariamente a Merlín por que ninguna futura generación, volviera a vivir lo que ella había tenido que vivir. 

—Te he buscado por todos lados… ¿por qué te saliste de la fiesta? —le preguntó Draco sacándola de sus cavilaciones abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella, desde su balcón, observaba a todos los invitados en uno de los jardines. 

—Quería descansar un poco y me distraje más de la cuenta… me hace muy feliz ver a Scorpious compartir con los demás niños sin que medie el estatus de la sangre… 

—Tiene tu carácter y valentía. Eso nunca le hubiera importado a él...

—Algo tenía que sacar de mí siendo físicamente igual a ti —le dijo en tono de reproche provocando una carcajada en su esposo. 

—Vamos, es hora de tu discurso. 

—Algún año deberá tocarle a Harry —se quejó.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. El ED fue tu idea y te tocan los honores. Potter ya tiene bastante con ser el héroe de todos desde que tiene un año de nacido —le dijo con humor. Ella resopló divertida. Draco y Harry no eran los mejores amigos pero habían logrado llevarse mucho mejor de lo que ella había esperado. 

—¿Cuándo será el turno de Ron? De él fue la idea del nombre si mal no recuerdo. 

—Deja de quejarte. Debes estar más que acostumbrada… no por nada eres la Ministra de Magia. Te encanta dar discursos. 

Ella sonrió mientras él los aparecía en el jardín. Hermione murmuró un _sonorus_ y todos aplaudieron con emoción. 

—Quiero que en este momento levantemos nuestras varitas y hagamos un  _ lumus _ por aquellos que no están con nosotros… —vio enjugar varias lágrimas entre los presentes; a pesar del tiempo, había muertes que aún dolían—. Y ahora, un brindis, ¡por el Ejército de Dumbledore! —dijo levantando su copa mientras todos los presentes la imitaban. 

—¡Por nosotros! —gritaron todos al unísono con emoción y orgullo. No era necesario decir nada más.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, no pude resistirme a darle un poquito de Dramione al fic… para no perder la costumbre. 🥰  
> Gracias por leer esta historia. Me encanta participar en este tipo de retos pues me sacan un poco de mi zona de confort y me obligan a darle rienda suelta a la imaginación y escribir sobre temas muy diferentes a lo que estoy acostumbrada.   
> Ojalá les haya gustado el resultado.  
> Abrazos y besos virtuales. 😘  
> 19 de noviembre, 2020.  
> Adrimazofeifa.


End file.
